


LA Again

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [34]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy have fun in the shower before heading back to LA.





	LA Again

One slight issue with the pregnancy was that Timmy would wake up several times in the night needing to use the toilet or to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Sometimes he needed to get up to vomit but that was becoming less frequent. There was always the chance that it could return with a vengeance – especially since they had another 6 hour flight today.

Timmy awoke in the morning to Armie wrapped around him again. There was nothing better than waking up in the arms of his love, it made him feel safe and secure. Armie also loved to wake with Timmy by his side. He loved to know how much his partner depended on him. Timmy would’ve preferred to savour the feeling of being wrapped in Armie’s grasp for a bit longer but he needed the toilet. He found himself getting very thirsty lately, and his mom thought he never drank enough anyway so he was having a lot more than he usually would, leading to frequent bathroom trips.

Whilst Timmy was in the bathroom, Armie went through to the kitchen to make them both some pancakes – plain food was better for Timmy so that he could say what toppings he could have, not relying on anyone else’s opinion as all pregnancies were different. “You don’t have to make me food every time. I can make my own breakfast.” Timmy laughed, secretly enjoying how much Armie fussed over him.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to spoil you. I love you. You’re going through so much because of me and there aren’t enough words in any language to convey how much I appreciate that.” Armie rambled.

“Aw, you’re such a sap!” Timmy cooed, tears forming as he moved over to Armie and give him a kiss. As temped as Armie was to wrap his arms around Timmy and take this to the bedroom, the couple needed to have their breakfast and get to the airport. There was another event to attend tomorrow.

Not feeling too nauseated right now, Timmy felt secure enough to put sugar on his pancakes, but nothing else. The pair ate in companionable silence before washing the dishes together. Knowing it would still save time despite any extracurricular activities taking place, Armie and Timmy chose to shower together.

Once under the spray of the water, Timmy happily sank to his knees, needing Armie’s cock in his mouth. Since they were going to be seated for roughly 6 hours, Timmy needed to be comfortable and having Armie’s huge cock up his ass, a mere 2-3 hours before would mean that Timmy would be able to feel it for the whole flight. Timmy began slowly, only putting the head of Armie’s cock into his mouth, circling his tongue around it. Armie groaned, loving his partner’s oral fixation. When he felt he’d tortured Armie for long enough, he bobbed his head so he now had the entirety of Armie’s length in his mouth, choking on it quite happily. Armie threaded his hands through Timmy’s hair, setting the pace. It didn’t take him much longer to spill down Timmy’s throat.

When Armie had cum, Timmy swallowed it before getting back to his feet and pressing a kiss to his partner’s lips. Armie kissed back enthusiastically and then pulled away, turning Timmy around so that he could massage some shampoo into the brunette’s curls. “Do you want me to return the favour?” He asked as Timmy stood under the water to rinse out the shampoo.

“It’s okay. I wanted to thank you for breakfast.” Timmy rasped. He wasn’t feeling very aroused anyway. Once the shampoo was all gone, Armie pressed a gentle and loving kiss to his partner’s lips. Armie got out of the shower first and wrapped a towel around his waist before getting a second one out of the cupboard and holding it out for Timmy. Timmy gratefully accepted the towel, turning his back to Armie and allowing his partner to wrap him in it. Armie then jokingly lifted Timmy out of the bath.

When they were both dried enough to get dressed, they put on some casual clothes, Armie in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He also put on a warm jacket as New York was covered in a blanket of snow at the moment. Timmy had on one of Armie’s jumpers and his new jeans. Both of the men were wearing boots to help them trek through the snow to get about. They had already packed as many of Timmy’s belongings into their suitcases as possible before getting an Uber to the airport.

They arrived at the airport on time and got checked in and through security in about 10 minutes, which was a huge relief to both of them. All this travelling wasn’t great for reducing stress. Some people would say that he wasn’t very far along so he shouldn’t worry too much but Timmy would rather be safe than sorry – the last thing he wanted was to miscarry Armie’s baby. Their baby.

Timmy forced Armie to make a stop at McDonalds, just like last time. The baby really liked chicken nuggets – there were no complaints from Timmy, he enjoyed them too. Despite not feeling nauseated, Timmy still thought it was the best idea to take one of his anti-nausea tablets – just in case. After Timmy had eaten, the couple wandered around the airport, choosing to pick up a couple of presents for Harper and Ford as Armie hadn’t seen his children in a few days and he missed them. They also picked up a new bottle of Liz’s favourite perfume as they both knew there was no way to thank her for letting them be together in the first place.

They kept checking the flight information boards to see when their gate opened. Timmy wanted to rest as much as possible whilst he had the chance as the next few months were absolutely crazy. Whilst waiting for the gate to open, Timmy found a stationary shop and decided to take a look. He found a beautiful notebook, pale yellow which he could customise. It had lovely smooth lined pages and on a whim, Timmy decided to get it.

Soon, their gate opened and they were able to get on the plane. In no time at all, they were on the way to LA.


End file.
